1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to occupant protection devices for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In vehicles, such as automobiles, three-point seatbelt devices and airbag devices are used for protecting occupants in the event of collisions, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-193316.
In a three-point seatbelt device, a seatbelt extends from the outer shoulder toward the inner waist, in the vehicle width direction, of an occupant sitting on a seat, and further extends toward the outer waist.
However, since the three-point seatbelt device only restrains the upper body of the occupant, it is not possible to suppress contact of the occupant's head and neck with the upper body when a collision occurs.